Find Your Way
by plum fairy for you
Summary: Xion is shy but sarcastic and only hangs out with Axel and Roxas, but after an unusual encounter Xion starts to spend more time around Kairi...
1. over sleeping

"Be honest Xion, you need female friends!" Roxas exclaimed before taking a sip of his pink smoothie, which was made in tradition of a harry potter marathon. The marathon was going to start once the three friends finished gathering snack food.

"Oh? Don't I already have you two?" Xion said playfully swatting Roxas with a bag of chips.

"Hey!" Roxas complained.

"You know what we mean" Axel said in a serious tone. Roxas and Axel had outed themselves as a couple last month but since then Xion has been the third wheel. The boys thought it might be good to help her make some new friends for the sake of their relation ship. (Preferably female friend since Axel had a theory to why Xion had no fashion sense…)

"Yeah there's this girl, Kairi, and I think you two will get along great!" Roxas said enthusiastically. To Roxas's dismay Xion burst out laughing.

"Kairi? She is so girly and annoying!" Xion said once she had recomposed herself from her laughing fit.

"Oh come on, Xi. Just give her a chance and hang out with her at the mall tomorrow?' Axel pleaded. (Puppy face and all)

"Only if you two come with me!" Xion agreed.

"yay!" the boys cheered.

"Okay can we start the sorcerer's stone now? I like the part where it's all, like on fire!" Axel grinned. He then grabbed Roxas and the plate of snacks and proceeded to the living room. Xion inched behind them.

_"did I just get set up?" _She wondered . .

" I can't wait until our double date with Xion and Kairi" Roxas squealed.

"WHAT!" Xion yelled turning into the doorway. She spotted Axel and Roxas on the couch. Roxas had the remote in hand, and he was sitting on Axels lap. Axel was peering over Roxas's shoulder to watch the drama.

"Just kidding!" Roxas said, patting the seat next too him signaling Xion to sit down. Reluctantly she did.

X**x**X

Many hours and a bad commentary from axel later, the friends woke up on the

Couch. Axel and Roxas on one side Xion on the other with her blanket. There was a barely audible tap on the door.

*yawn* "its morning?" Xion asked, still half asleep. Roxas slid off the couch to get

the door. Axel sat up realizing the time.

"Oh shit!" he swore scooting over to Xion to fix her hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked drowsily. He ignored her question and proceeded

to yank her tank top down a few inches so her "assets" were better displayed. He then

handed her a piece of gum.

"Chew" axel instructed.

"Really what are you doing?" Xion asked again.

"You'll thank me later" Axel said with a wink. Right before the new guest entered the living room accompanied by Roxas.

"Hey guys!" Kairi greeted. She hadn't been to Roxas's house many times but there was definitely one improvement here, she thought. Locking her eyes on Xion.

**Authors note: Hey! I wrote this a couple weeks ago and I finally typed it up, but before that I randomly wrote a Kiari/Xion yuri so now there's a story to go with it! There are many chapters to come. It gets a little more serious in the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. time apart

**Xions pov:**

_ "Her ass is on my blanket GRRRR!"_ That's what I was thinking as the red head sat down between me and Axel. I don't think see realizes I have had this blanket since I was six, and she can't just go and sit her annoying ass down on it!

"Hey, Axel can you please drive me home now?" I say as sweetly as I can muster. If only this could happen in two months then I could drive myself home! Damn state laws…

"Uh, sure. Bye Kairi!" Axel says getting up. I follow him tugging on my blanket so she has to get up and let me pull it off the couch. After she does I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"Bye guys!" She shouts after us smiling and waving. Why must she be so perky! I sigh and slide into the passenger seat of Axel's jeep.

"Axel what was that all about?" I ask, confused by the events of this morning.

"What do you mean? Me trying t help you get a girlfriend or you being rude to Kairi?" His answer startles me.

"By that you mean…?" I stutter still a little shocked. He stops the car, where at my house already but I'm not getting out until he answers my question fully.

"Listen Xion, you may be able to fool yourself but not me. I know what's happening here. Remember when I first met Roxas?" Axel spoke softly, I nod to his last question.

"I hated him because I had to teach him every thing he missed the first month of school. He was very different from me, he kept to himself, but then one day he opened himself up a little and I saw him in a whole new way. Try to open yourself up to Kairi a little. Trust me it might help." His speech left me with more questions, but I felt sick so I just nodded again and opened the door.

"Remember I'm picking you up at five for the mall!" That was all he could say before he drove away. I took a second and stood on my porch.

That can't be true? I'm not about to fall for _Kairi_. I walk closer to the door. But if I'm not falling for her why do I feel so strange? I turn the knob and sneak in hoping not to run into my mo-

"Hi mom" I greet weakly, walking into the living room to see her in a chair sipping coffee.

"Hi sweetie, how was the sleep over?" she asks. My mom was surprisingly ok with me sleeping over at boys houses it was strange…

"fine" I say running up the stairs, and straight into my room. I toss my blanket into the laundry. Time to prepare for tonight…oh great…

**Kairi's pov:**

Roxas and I sat working on the science project that was due tomorrow. That's why I came over, seeing Xion was just a plus. I've always liked Xion. In a way I'm not to keen on admitting. There is something about her that is just so… *sigh* beautiful. I know its weird to think of another girl like this but hey, love is love right?

"So, Roxas is Xion coming to the mall with us?" I ask, hoping he says yes.

"Yup" he says cheerfully. Ok I have phrase this right so I don't reveal any thing about my "secret".

"she doesn't like me does she?" I blurt out. Quickly I regret saying it, Roxas totally see's through me. Roxas looks up from his notebook, I can tell he is pondering how to reply.

"Its not that she doesn't like you she's just…shy. Once you get to know her she's really nice!" Roxas's answer was just a little to cheerful?

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Really!" He reassures me.

"Ok now, how do you calculate acceleration again?" Roxas asked changing the subject. Some how I felt better that Roxas said that, but I still kinda think Xion hates me…

**Authors note: Yay chapter 2! I'm thinking of making the next chapter all Xions pov. This one was just the time after the girls are split up and they both get a "talking to" by one of the boys. I'm proud of myself for this chapter because it has 50 more words than the last chapter !(not including a/n) see you next time! (At the mall!)**


	3. shopping

**Xions pov:**

Axel picked me up as promised than drove me to the mall. We met up with Roxas and _her, _then got some food and hang out near the food court. So far the trip hasn't been horrible, except for Axel and Roxas nuzzling and calling each other cute ever four seconds! At I admit it was sort of adorable but after two hours I'm just nauseated.

"Hey that kid looks just like Roxas!" Axel exclaims nodding toward a blond guy walking into hot topic.

"But I'm right here!" Roxas complains in a baby voice.

"I know you are cutie!" Axel says (also in a baby voice). Then they nuzzle AGAIN! I gag then for a split second glace at Kairi. She's rolling her eyes at the overload of cuteness. All of a sudden I fell some kind of courage wash over me.

"I think that kid had the right idea, I need some bracelets. Want to come Kairi?" I ask, my voice squeaks a little when I say her name.

"Yeah sure, anything to get away from them!" Kairi smirked.

We walk in silently, and I gravitate to the jewelry section. I scan the shelf looking far anything that might look good on me. I examine some rings. Looking over at Kairi every couple minutes (seconds). She looks fascinated by this store, figures she probably never shops here.

"Wow this necklace would look so pretty on you!" She says brandishing a necklace with a silver (fake) chain and a plastic pink bow hanging off of the chain.

"hmm looks cute" I comment, I would never pick this out for myself but maybe listening to her would… well I don't know, It might help.

"I'll get it" I say, clasping the necklace tighter.

"Yay! You like my taste!" she cheers. For a second I swear she was blushing,

"Yeah… since you gave me such good advice how about you help me pick out some cloths too?" I ask, trying a little too hard to sound cool.

"From here…?" she giggles. I pretend to be offended.

"Fine you choose, but if it's Abercrombie I might shoot myself" I say walking to the register.

"Oh just trust me!" she says confidently. I pay and exit the store with Kairi in tow.

'This way!" she called suddenly several strides ahead of me.

"Wait up!" I shout reaching out for her hand.

**Kairi's pov:**

I was walking fast to forever 21 Xion was a little ways behind me then she grabbed my hand. Butterflies exploded in my stomach I twist my hand so our fingers are intertwined I stay facing forward so she doesn't see how red my face is. I lock my eyes on forever 21 which is just ten feet away.

"Come on, slow poke!" I call back to her, glancing back to see her pretty face. I stop at the store entrance Pulling Xion next to me. My heart was in over drive, because when I looked back, she was blushing too.

**Xions pov:**

My heart was fluttering a little. Something about holding Kairi's hand felt so right. I walk into the store not letting go. She follows giving my hand a little squeeze. I look back at her and smile.

"How about that sweater with those jeans?" Kairi asks, she pointed in some direction but her blue where distracting me. I also noticed she sounds a little breathless.

"Sure" I say smiling. She smiles too and there's only one thing I want to do. I want to kiss her. So, not thinking, I do.

**Axels pov:**

"Hey Roxas did you see that?" I ask.

"See what?" He says sounding a little confused.

"Kairi and Xion…Holding hands…" I spill, not sure if it was true, myself.

"Well it seems like our plan is working!" grinned Roxas.

"Yes it does" I say looking to where they were running to. Could it be that for once Xion listened to my advice? Ha! No way…

**Authors note: wowzers I'm already on chapter three? I've been in a really typey mood today that should explain my sudden non-lazyness. How did ya'll like this chapter? They kissed! Whooo! Please review!**


	4. us

**Xion's pov: **

I sat in the living room later that day trying to figure out my math homework, I've procrastinated long enough this thing is due tomorrow! I couldn't concentrate my mind was still on the kiss, the events that led up to the kiss and what happened after. I chew my lip thinking it all over. After, I let Kairi play dress up in forever 21 and tried on lots of stuff but I only bought the sweater and jeans that Kairi had showed me before it happened. (I'm planning on wearing that out fit with the necklace at school tomorrow.) The best pat of the after noon was right before we all went home she kissed me again on my cheek. I don't know want happens next but I can't wait to see Kairi tomorrow.

"Studying hard Xi?" my mom asks, walking into the living room then settling down with her book on the coach. I nod. I want to tell her everything, to get it off my chest, but I can't I'm not ready. It still eats me up inside, so I go up to my room before I say something I regret.

**Kairi's pov:**

Today was amazing I got to kiss Xion TWICE! Wow and I thought she didn't like me! I'm so giddy I can't sleep, so I stay up watching nick-at-night. I don't know if my heart can handle seeing her again tomorrow! This is pure bliss I think I finally have her all to myself! GOOD NIGHT!

**Xxx**

**General pov:**

At lunch Xion called Kairi over to the bathroom, the one no one uses on the third floor.

"Kairi we need to talk, I'm confused and I like you. I'm not really sure what's happening so can we like not tell people about, us?" Xion pleads her voice genuinely desperate.

"Of course, but is there an us?" Kairi asks, staring down at the grimy tiles.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about. I want to try this." Xion says firmly. Kairi looked up her face bright, and then tugged Xion into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" Kairi squealed through tears of joy. Xion's arms weren't as tight as Kairi's where around her but it was enough to make her smile. She liked how safe she felt like the world problems could all melt away from just one hug.

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I will make it up by having an extra long one next time! (This probably won't be for a while). How was this chapter? It gets a little mushy at the crying and hugging part but I think this chapter really makes for a nice bridge to the next one. Please review! See you next time! **


	5. shoulder pillow

**Xion's POV:**

Days went on as per usual. School was "fine", field hockey kept me out until seven, and my guitar lessons burned my fingers. The only thing that changed was Kairi, now she waves in the halls (and gives me a wink!), I get good morning texts, and the occasional surprise attack hug. Not that I don't totally enjoy it, but it's kind of… wrong?

In church I've been told its wrong for me to feel this way, should I listen? The strange thing is when ever Kairi's around all those questions fade away. That's why I scheduled this little lunch date. So we can get a little closer and maybe ask her about how I can possibly tell my uptight Christian mother about this.

**Kairi's POV:**

Xion's mom isn't home, and I have been invited over. Currently Xion is in the kitchen getting us food and I am shuffling through her personal things. JK, but that journal does look suspicious.

Xion slips in holding a bowl of something, looking troubled.

"What's up?" I ask, sitting on her pink comforter.

"I just wanted to talk, want one?" She says holding out the bowl, which I now see is full of raspberries. She looks sick and nervous, so pluck up a raspberry and grab her hand guiding her down next to me on the bed.

"A little off season for these, isn't it?" I ask pointing to the bowl. Now there's a little color in her cheeks, good.

"I was getting to that, so I did a little research online about relationships and in every thing I found after the first week the couple should start…sharing their pasts. To do that I think I should tell you a little story." She looks nervous again. I nod signaling her to start.

"When I was a little girl, I hated raspberries. You have no idea how much I hated them, they where like mini Justin Biebers to me. Then one summer, I think I was five, my grandparents visited and they insisted we all go raspberry picking. Of course I was reluctant at first, but I rarely see them and my mom talked me into it. So we went and I grieved in silence about how much I hated raspberries, But my grandma noticed I wasn't happy so she said, "I bet you've never tried a ripe one, those ones in the store are icky, taste a nice red one straight off the bush." I did and it was the best thing I'd ever tasted. I thanked her and picked lots of them. Then on the way home we took different cars since my dad needed to pick up something from the store. Grandma wanted to go with him since they hadn't talked in a while. We got home first and waited for them before we tried the raspberries, but they never came home. A drunk driver crashed into them somewhere on rout 6" Her tone stayed calm the whole story. It was a lot of information to take in.

"I'm so sorry" I say. She was staring at the bowl.

"Don't be I got over that a long time ago." Her voice firm, but I could tell she was blinking away tears. I reach over and hug her tight, she hugs me back and she starts to cry.

"I think I should tell you a little story too" I say. She gets closer to me, tugging me so we're lying down, arms intertwined.

**Xion's POV:**

I was crying into Kairi's shoulder. She smelled nice, like shampoo and lavender. I've never told anyone that story. It was nice to finally tell someone. Kairi was talking now and through my sobs I soak up every word.

"I had a dog named Lucy when I was nine, she was my first pet. She was nice and calm, but one day she bit me, it was really bad because it got infected. I didn't want to tell any one because, I knew if I told she would get put down. I hoped it would get better on its own but each day it got worse. Until my brother saw it, he told my parents then just as I guessed they put Lucy down. I went to the doctor he said it was worse than we thought and I might not live. I spent three weeks in the hospital. I'm alive today obviously, but my frame of mind has stayed the same. You remember last year when I was dating Mora?" Kairi asks looking into my eyes.

"Yes?" I say whipping away tears.

"He was sweet as could be, but one day he lost his temper. He went crazy, and he was stronger than me." She pauses for a second. I don't think I want to hear what happens next.

"He raped me" She says. Tears start streaming down her face. I squeeze her tighter. Then tilt my head up for a kiss. (Our second one!). Her lips were soft and sweet. They tasted of the raspberries she had just eaten. We break for air then start again with greater intensity. Our lips move in sync. I feel her hand running up to my shoulder then she tangled her fingers in my hair. This was great the kisses seemed to mean something, like Kairi was saying something each time she moved her lips.

The door swings open.

"You in here, hon-" My mom stood there shocked. I roll away from Kairi. Probably looking like a deer in head lights. Kairi slides off the bed.

"Umm, hi I have to go" Kairi says grabbing her bag and running out of the room. Leaving my mother and I in awkward silence.

**Authors note: dun dun DUN! The drama begins! I know it took a while but this is the longest chapter I have written so far! (Almost 1.000 words!). I hope you guys liked it. There was a lot of explaining and depressing stories but they did kinda make out in the end… PLEASE REVIEW! Ta-ta for now!**


	6. come out

**Xions POV:**

Am I the queen of awkward moments or what? Ugh I wish I had a Twix… because now would be the PERFECT moment for a pause button in life.

"Who was that?" My mother says through pursed lips. Her voice is stern but at least she wasn't yelling. I take deep breath preparing myself for what ever speech she had for me once I answered.

"…Kairi…" I whisper, shutting my eyes. She sighs taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"Xion what happened to you?" She asks folding her hands in her lap I stay quiet knowing she wouldn't like my answer. Then open my eyes and star at the floor, I could feel tears starting to sting.

"You were so innocent, now I have to worry about strange girls in your room?" She says this in a disappointed tone. I look up surprised.

"So, you're mad that you caught me kissing someone more than you are about said person being female?" I say slowly, being very carful not to use the term lesbian or making-out.

"Sweetie I can't decide who you choose to date, I'm not ecstatic about this, but I love you know matter what." She laughs at my confusion. I sigh in relief, now I don't have to hide any more!

"But no more, Kairi here when I'm not here business. Understand?" She says strictly. I nod eagerly.

"Thanks mom" I squeak, hopping up, and slipping out of the room before she could say anything else.

I tip toe down the hallway, and into the fresh October air outside. Oh my gosh! I feel like I just survived a heart attack! Guess I should head over to Axel's and share the good news!

**Authors note: Hey! I'm soooo sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I will make the next one really long to balance it out. But it was short for a reason; I wanted the "coming out" chapter to be just about that. Someone asked me for advice in the review and if this chapter didn't help could you please give me you account name so I can private message you? Any ways see ya'll next chapter!**

**p.s recommended listening is come on by pearl jam. Enjoy! And REVIEWs ARE ALWAYS GREAT BUT IF YA AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' GOOD TO SAY, PLZ DON'T SAY IT! (I had a problem last chapter with that…)**


	7. tripping Pumpkins

**Xions Pov:**

I hopped out of the pool and took a seat on the side, I ran my fingers through my wet hair. Today is the first official day of swim team, and tomorrow is Halloween. I'm still in shock about how everything went so smoothly last week, my mother was like completely chill. Then the next day Kairi came over and my crazy mother swallowed her pride and was _nice_. Of course now we must convince Kairi's parents that we are not Satan's kin. Not sure how that will work but speaking of Satan, tomorrow will be all hallows eve. OH JOY! Kairi insist that we can never be to old for trick-or-treating, but 15 is kinda pushing it…

"Boo!" shouts a familiar voice from behind me.

"…Ahhh…" I say sarcastically, and turn to see Kairi toting a towel and a small pumpkin.

"Some bunny isn't in da Halloween spirit!" Kairi says squatting down to my level and poking my nose.

"Hmm, I think I out grew it" I mumble standing up and snatching my towel out of her hands.

"Pish-posh! All you need is 20cc's o' pumpkin carving to fix that!" She says brandishing the mini-pumpkin. I tilt my head.

"Can you even carve a pumpkin that small?" I ask taking a few steps to the locker room. She laughs very loudly, making three girls turn to look at us.

"No silly but I got big strong Axel to move the jumbo one we're going to carve once you get your booty into some dry clothes!" She giggles. Then pushes me closer to the locker room. I turn and grab her shoulders and lean in really close.

"Kairi, tell me honestly… are you high right now?" I ask blinking a few times to seem serious.

"Ha ha only off Halloween spirit now go! The suspense is killing me!" She yells shoving me into the locker room. I walk over to my locker grab my bag and make my way to the stalls to change, because I always feel so awkward when at any moment some else could walk in.

I stroll to the main entrance, damp towel still around my shoulders. The walls are plastered with cheesy motivational posters about why recycling is good. I hear some voices up ahead, but when I turn the corner all the talking stops. _Way to make me feel confident_

I look to see Namine and a few other girls standing around a water fountain. All eyes on me. Great.

"Hey guys" I say trying to break the ice. Namine steps away from the other girls and closer to me.

"What's up with you and Kairi? She's like, **all** over you. It's like, weird…" Says the blond girl whose eyes are wide as if she was shocked she could muster the courage to ask me that.

"Ummm we're friends?" I say trying not to give out to much information; I'm not quiet ready to be "that lezbo girl" yet at school. Then a girl with braids piped up.

" I'd stay away from her if I were you, people are starting to… talk." The girl looked around at the other girls then leaned back on the wall. Smirking.

"Thanks for the advice" I say with a smile then walk away as fast as I can.

I felt my face get hot, tears started spilling from my eyes luckily Kairi was at the stairs waiting. Thank god I have her.

**Kairis Pov:**

I saw Xion running down the hall crying her eyes out. First thing she did was wrap her arms around my waist and hug it out. I kissed her cheek and then she told me about the events of the hall way. Poor Xi I should have walked with her, but I can't save her all the time.

Currently my big brother Riku is playing video games with his boyfriend Sora. Good thing those two do (somewhat) manly things with each other oppose to Axel and Roxas who legit, spent ALL afternoon picking out their outfits for tomorrow.

"I got to go, see you later Riku. Bye Kairi" Says Sora getting up and hugging Riku.

"What, no hug for me?" I say reaching out.

"Ok" Sora says giving me quick hug. He leaves ducking out the kitchen door. Riku yawns and flips open a book. I slide over so I'm sitting right next to him.

"So, Riku. A.k.a Best-big-bro ever. What's up?" I say smiling as wide as I can.

"What do you want?" He says rolling his eyes.

"Just to talk because we never seem to talk!" I squeak. He glares crossing his arms and making some sort of "hu-huh" noise. I look down.

"So you know Xion right?" I ask.

"Yup she's friends with Roxas" He says starting to look confused.

"Well I happen to know, she has really soft lips and eats loads of orange tick-tacks." I say with a sigh. Riku stares for a second processing what I'm saying.

"Do you mean that… you've…?" He stutters trying to understand.

" We're going out and I'm kinda wondering how you and Sora handled the bullying" I say looking at him pleadingly.

"Oh a, don't worry its no that bad just be there for each other and if anyone says anything out of line tell me so I can beat them up." He says patting me on the head

"thanks Riku!" I squeal giving him a huge hug.

" No prob, just when are you planning on telling mom? You know she'llbe fine with it." He asks.

"I'll tell her when I'm darn-tooting ready." I say escaping Riku's grip.

**XxX**

**(still) Kairi's pov:**

This day seemed to never end. Each class felt like years. Finally it was over and I went over to Xion's house to prep for the big night, HALLOWEEN! I'm so hyper and yet, I haven't had any candy. Yahoo!

Xion was changing in the bathroom and I was in her room but I'm fast at that so now I wait.

"Ta-da!" She yells yanking open her door to show off her cat costume ( which was black shorts, a black tank top, kitty ears and a cat nose.

"Very cute, I say. How's mine?" I say spinning to show off my ninja garb. (Ninja mask and all black clothes)

"Adorable! We go together so well!" She says running up to me and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

**Xions Pov:**

The usual gang, and I parade around the block. It's a bit colder than I thought but not to much. We're doing pretty well but according to Kairi "we still have more to go!" I'm a wee bit tired, good thing we're at the lat drive way. Its long and made of gravel, I can see the porch light from here.

" I'll race you!" shouts Kairi nudging me. I laugh.

"You're on!" I say. Than start running, she follows. Axel and Roxas stay at a slow pace behind up. I'm going faster than my legs can take me, but I'm winning. I keep my eyes looking straight ahead. I almost there-

*snap*

I'm on the ground, and I can't feel my ankle. Everything goes black, I can almost hear someone screaming my name.

"you there sweetie?" Says an e.m.t hovering over me. I nod opening my eyes. I'm still outside but it got darker and the sky looks beautiful. I can see almost every star…

"Sorry but the Ambulance can't fit up this drive way, you weren't to hurt but we wrapped up you ankle. You only fainted because you Anemia flared up go home and eat some stake" Said the orange haired e.m.t. I nod.

"Xion!" Shouts Kairi.

"I was so worried but the lady said you were fine. Let's go home now okay?" She says talking a mile a minute.

"I'm fine" I say, climbing to my feet.

"Good!" She says exhaling. I link my arm with hers and walk down the drive way.

"The stars are so pretty…" I say mesmerized.

"Yeah it's romantic." Kairi whispers. I lock my arms around her neck and turn to kiss her.

"Please, never leave." I whisper.

**Authors Note: Happy Halloween! So much stuff has happened I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! Well, what ya' think? Ehhh I just got home and typed this. What happened to Xion is somewhat inspired from what happened to me. I was running than I fell and head a snap, I didn't faint but the e.m.t magically appeared. **

**P.s I hope this saves someone a trip to Google but anemia is when you have really low iron levels so you faint and get cold super easily.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**


	8. status update

**Hey guys! You know what I realize after I posted the last chapter? That Sora raped kairi…. So he can't exactly be dating her brother now can he? So, I'm changing the spelling of Sora the first time he appears in the story, and for anyone who read it without the edit, Sora is now Mora. And normal Sora is still dating riku…. Enjoy!**

**Xion's Pov:**

What's up with me? I've been way too emotional lately. I'm embarrassed of how much I've been crying recently, Heck I'm crying right now, curled up on my bed. I'm not usually like this… I wonder what happened. It couldn't be Kairi. Could It?

**Kairi's Pov:**

Stupid project, its due tomorrow and I'm working with Axel. Oh god. We've been working for a couple hours and getting nothing done. Mostly I've been waiting for Xion to call. Yet she hasn't.

"Damn it! Where's the glue?" Axel yelled.

"Stuck to your back…" I Observe. On any other occasion I would be laughing My ass off. Why am I so stressed? Ahh why hasn't she called, or at least texted I'm not picky.

"Earth to Kairi!" Axel sang.

"WHAT!" I scream.

"Well sorry sassy, just wondering if you talked to Xion today…" He says meekly. That hit a nerve.

"I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT HER KEEPER I HAVEN'T TALKED TO HER YET, IF YOU WANT TO GO AND CALL HER GO AHEAD! IT ISN'T MY FAULT SHE HASN'T CALLED YET" I yell, my face is bright red

*ding* Yay finially! I flip open my phone.

"_Can you come over? Soon?" – Xion _

I waist no time texting her back "K on my way!" Axel looked shocked. I don't think I've yelled at him like that before.

**Xion's Pov:**

Kairi seems to take hours to get here, during the mean time I pretty myself up. Just a little mascara and some foundation to cover up my puffy eyes. Finally I hear a tap at the door. I run and fling the door open. First thing I do when she comes in is give her the biggest hug ever, then sat her down on the couch.

" Hi I've been thinking lately…" I trail, I watch Kairi get nervous.

"And I think we should make our relationship a little more official." I finish smiling. Kairi sighs with relief.

"And how exactly would we do that? She asks with a grin. I pick up the laptop sitting on the coffee table and turn it to Kairi. She studied it for a moment.

"Face book?" She asks looking confused.

"Yes! I would like to change my relationship status, would you do the honours?" I ask. She hesitates for a second and I feel anxiety kick in. why isn't she answering?

"Of course!" She says, then taps the keyboard a couple times. I inhale, why did I worry?

"Voila!" Kairi sings, spinning it to me. My page was open and the latest post was "Xion is now in a relationship with Kairi 3"

"Yay" I cheer.

Yet I'm still stressed.

**Authors note: oh no! Is seems like two little love birds are having some relationship anxiety, what shall calm their nerves? Tune in next time to find out!. (that was a bit cheesy … but you guys get it. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME, YOU SHOULD LEAVE ONE! **


	9. unskilled gamers

**Xions Pov:**

Ahhh math class, not my favorite but I do well enough to zone out most of the time. The only good thing about this class is its one of the few ones that I share with Kairi. Unfortunately Axel is also in this class, and it the only class that he has that Roxas isn't in. So he spends the majority of his time complaining about not being with Roxas to me. Great.

"What do you thing Roxas is doing right now in English?" Axel whines looking at me with damp pleading eyes. I glare for a second, he can be soooo annoying!

"Probably being a good student and NOT annoying me" I retort.

"Someone's grumpy, usually you'll say, "He's missing you too" or, "counting the minutes until lunch" what's wrong?" He Intrudes. I just roll my eyes and focus on the notes is giving us. It's something about negative exponents, what ever I pretty much know all that. So I flip through my planner (yup I have a planner and I'm 15). Wow I'm busy when did I get so busy? I read through the list of things in my head

_"Monday through Thursday swimming from three to five, guitar practice six to seven on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, Spanish club (ick) Friday's three to four thirty, field hockey training Saturdays noon to six, hang out with Kairi and friends when possible" _

**"**Ugg I have no free time!" I say louder than intended. Immediately I feel everyone's eyes on me, and I sink into my seat.

" I hope you have enough time to do the homework Ms. Xion, your grades need improvement" Says the evil Mt. Zexion. I nod, and sneak a glance at Kairi her face is red from the effort its taking her to hold in a laugh. Thanks Kai.

"_**Brrring**_"

Saved by the bell. The class get out of there seats and rush to the door. I find Kairi and quickly link arms. Once out in the hall way she beings cackling with laughter.

"You should have seen you face, Mr. Zexion is such a Nazi you're lucky you didn't get detention." Kai giggles.

"Yeah I know, can we get to lunch already? I skipped breakfast and am starting to feel dizzy" I say, using anemia as an excuse to change the subject.

"Onward then!" She squeals interlocking her fingers with mine and dragging me through the halls just like she did in the mall, the first time I felt the spark.

The spark would be my "attraction" to Kairi. Its almost like that cheesy song by cascade or something called _"every time we touch"_ or pretty much every love song about touching ever. I like the little spark I get from her its kinda reassuring, it shows me that this relationship is real.

**XxxX**

**Kairi's pov (three hours later)**

Riku is a man-bitch. Why? Because he and Sora have been playing black ops since the day it was released, and they still haven't won the dang game yet! They suck at gamming in general. The worst part is they kicked me out of the living room so now I must do my homework in the kitchen. Xion should be coming over at four to hang out, but I'm not sure. I hope my mom doesn't come home before that, just because it's awkward keeping this secret from her. I know she'll be fine with me "the way I am" But I don't want her to think of me any different than she always has. Plus won't it be kind of a disappointment for her to have two kids who will probably never give her grandchildren? Just saying…

Sora rudely enters breaking my train of thought.

"Hey Kai, whatcha' doing?" He says a little too casually.

"Not much, what do you want?" I say in a monotone glaring at him.

"What? I don't want any thing just to talk to my bf's little sister" He answers nervously. I just continue to glare.

"Did you win black op's yet?" I ask. Looking down at my homework.

"Not yet, but I did have something else to ask you, what do you think would happen if I… purposed to you brother?" He asks. Looking me straight in the eyes.

"Purpose what?" I ask flatly.

"Umm ask him to marry me?" He says, his voice goes up an octave. I let the words sink in and, before I can stop it I go full on rant mode.

"But your still in high school, is it even legal in this state? Who will wear the dress? How will you afford it? Is there a baby coming or something? Wait never mind that one… Who would you invite? Will you go to collage? What will mom say?" I rant on but have to stop short once I realize I haven't been breathing.

"Listen this is just the engagement, we'll have graduated by the time the wedding is and by then we will have figured out all the rest." His voice is calm, I'm still catching my breath.

"I wanted you to help me get the ring" He asks.

"Sure I'd love to help" I say.

"Thanks Kai, you're awesome" He says going back to the living room. Once the door closes I mutter.

"Damn right I'm awesome."

**XxxX**

**Xions Pov (a couple hours later)**

I walk up the front steps to Kairi's house, and ring the door bell. Sora opens it and an energetic Kairi comes running to bear hug me. We settle on the couch and watch the boys fail at playing some video game. I cuddle up to Kairi for warmth; man did it get cold in November or what? We talk in whispers so the boys can't eavesdrop.

"Kairi, I can't believe it's almost Christmas" when I speak it's just barely audible.

"I know I have to do so much shopping" Kairi groans.

"I was wondering what we might do together"

"Ooh spending Christmas with each other, how romantic"

"Yeah maybe the day after Christmas we could take the train to New York? Go skating or something…" I trail off leaning in so our lips almost touch.

"Sounds great" She says leaning in just enough for our lips to meet.

**Authors note: Hey guys! It's been a while since I added a chapter soooo HERE IT IS! Please tell me what you think in a review. I'm so sorry for taking forever to update, but guess what? My birthday is on dec. 2 so its almost here! I hope to update again by then. Btw I drank three cups of raspberry tea when writing this and it made me think of Xion. See you next time!**


	10. trained dreams

**Xions pov:**

I. Hate. Trains. Simple as that. They smell like weird metal, are either too hot or too cold and the bathrooms are disgusting. I'm aware of all these details because I'm currently in the rest room of a train headed straight to grand central. (Ok maybe there are a few stops on the way… but soon enough I'll be there!). I hear a light tap at the door.

"Xi? You in there?" Asked a squeaky voice that must belong to Kairi.

"Yup Kai, be out in a sec." I choke out. I then reach for the greasy sink faucet, turning the water down to as cold as it got and promptly splashed icy liquid onto my burning cheeks. I glance in the mirror. _Oh god I'm a mess_… The girl staring back at me had a neon pink face, smudgy eyeliner and messy hair. For the first time in my life I actually cared about how I looked and a stupid train ride ruined it. Before I know it I'm hyperventilating and tears start to run down my face.

"Xi?" Asked Kairi again only this time she opened the door and peeked inside. _Damn how could I forget to lock the stupid door?_ I cover my fucked up face with my hand, not sure if I'm shielding her from my ugliness or trying to hide the tears.

"Aww, what happened?" she cooed, moving closer to me and sheltering me with a boney arm.

"N-N-nothing" I stammer.

"OOOhhh" She says her eyes growing wide. "I know what you need!" This time she smirks and reaches for her purse. I look through my fingers, trying to figure out what she's doing. For a few more moments she rummages through her huge tote which is hanging from the crook of her elbow.

"Here!" she exclaims, handing me a small card board tube.

" What the…" I trail off examining the item.

"Eww!" I shrike, realizing it's a tampon I tossed it back at Kairi.

"What was that for?" I demand, but can't help but giggle at Kairi's smirk. She cocks an eyebrow.

"I thought you forgot to bring a….so I lent you one…." She murmurs, still not dropping the completely sarcastic expression.

"No, I'm upset because I look like crap and we're only two stops away from NYC" I admit looking away from her.

"Oh honey, THIS I can handle!" She says, and quickly pulls out a clear cosmetic bag from her jumbo tote, along with a hair brush and some gum.

"Now, sit" she instructs pointing to the toilet, I do so hesitantly and she gets started on my beautification process.

**Axels Pov:**

The girls are taking an unusually long time in the bathroom, and Roxas is napping soundly next to me. We are currently about to have the best weekend ever, why? Because the four of us had talked our parents into letting us get two hotel rooms in The Big Apple for one night, no chaperones! Of course we had to call hourly and due to our… odd relationships our parents also said that we cannot share a room with any one of the same gender. Basically, no sex. (That we would enjoy…) Initially we wanted to go over Christmas break, but everyone had family stuff to do, so we went the weekend after.

I hear two familiar giggles from behind me getting closer. Just as I suspected, the deadly duo, arm in arm merrily striding towered me and sleeping Roxas. Quickly they landed in the seats across from us. Still chuckling.

"Shut it! You know how grumpy Roxas can get!" I hiss at the girls, this stops their laughter quickly. I sigh and stare out the window, secretly hoping Roxas would wake up soon so I could stretch my legs without worrying about startling him. I glance back at Kairi and Xion, making sure their not about to make any loud noises. Kairi is flipping through a girly magazine while Xion is intensely reading a book. _Phew_. Turning back to the window, I notice from the corner if my eye that the girls are wearing the same shade of lip-gloss. _I wonder how that happened,_ then bite my lip to stop from smiling.

**At hotel, 11:00 pm, Kairi's Pov:**

After napping on the train Roxas had gotten to a vending machine and bought three Monsters, he then chugged them all in under ten seconds. As his designated room buddy I can honestly say, it is going to take an elephant tranquilizer to bring that boy down. Roxas was currently hopping from foot to foot remote in hand, flipping through channels like a frickin' Olympic channel changer. But more importantly, he was keeping me awake. I audibly groan in annoyance from my bed.

"WhatIsItKairi?" Roxas said, jumping right up next to her. The look in his eye was full blown rabid.

"I'm just gunna check on Xion…" I trail off, slipping out from under the covers and making my way to the door.

"Naughty girl Kai! Your not suppose too!" Roxas whined, still jumping up and down furiously, much like a small child having a tantrum.

I raise an eyebrow but continue out the door and pad across the hall to Axel and Xion's room. I quietly let my self in, welcomed by Axels soft snoring. The lights are off but someone left the TV on mute, some cartoon was playing were everyone was flying. I tip toe over to Xion's bed, expecting to find her here snoozing head rested on a book but to my surprise Xi was nowhere to be found. Shrugging I lie down in her bed any way hoping she'll return soon.

**Xion's pov**:

I've never been able to sleep in hotels. It just freaks me out to much to think of all the people who slept (and ya' know…) on the bed before you. When I was younger I figured out away to avoid the gross itchy feeling sleeping in a hotel bed gives me. I take some change and wander aimlessly around the hotel, buying myself something caffeinated from a vending machine when I felt sleepy. I also carried a book with me incase my legs got tired so I could read in the lobby.

This hotel in particular amazed me, for one it was probably the biggest hotel I'd ever stayed at and second it was the most cheesily decorated. The carpet was an intricate floral design which had yellow and brown as its dominating colors. Every ten or so feet there was a pointless coffee table pushed up against a wall with various decorative items (such as fake gold urns and vases filled with dried flowers, none of them pretty) not to mention the eerie paintings of people. These paintings had no plaques near them to explain who was in it and none of them had a signature in the corner. I found that even stranger since who ever took the time to paint a hotel full of pictures must've probably wanted to be remembered for it, right?

I can feel drowsiness creeping in on me and I try and search for the nearest soda machine. My foot steps quicken, and soon I've broken out into a full on sprint. I hear anther pair of foot steps behind mine, I stop frozen in fear.

"Can I help you?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, actually. I'm trying to find a vending machine" I squeak turning to her. She wasn't much taller than I was and sporting a white staff shirt, there was a pin on her chest that said "Linda".

"Oh there's one right at the end of the hall." She exclaims pointing behind her.

"Thanks" I mutter taking long strides to the soda machine.

"No problem!" she says gleefully, and scampers down another hallway.

I reach the brightly light box and feed it six quarters for a mountain dew, which is way overpriced in my book. The thing returns two of them, I groan and try to put them in again, but a cold hand stops me. I gasp in horror, not realizing anyone was there.

"Chill" Snickered whoever it was, but their voice was familiar and I could smell bubble gum lip-gloss from here. I look up, to see Kairi baby blue eyes burning at me, there was something there that wasn't usually. Some emotion a person such as Kairi rarely let people see. The silence was deafening, but Kairi was slowly moving closer, until she pounces on me like a cat, pinning me down and peppering my lips with short fierce kisses. I was shocked powerless, and barely able to kiss back. Her hands slid down my waist and under my shirt, this was odd. Her fingers were chilly causing goose bumps on my arms. I shiver as her hand ran up my ribs, going straight for my chest. Now this was very weird, we'd never done much on the physical side of our relationship. Her fingers seemed to be getting colder by the second, tracing circles. I gasp loudly opening my eyes. Which I had never realized I closed.

A book cover digs into my cheek. I straighten my sore back and take in the surroundings. I'm on a couch facing a big fake fire place, two other couches are at funny angles near mine there are vase embellished tables every which way. Behind me was a check in desk. I'd fallen asleep in the lobby. I sigh,_ that was just a dream?_

I gather my book and walk to the elevator, it's probably better to nap in the room my parents are paying for that the lobby anyway. The whole walk back I'm stuck in a daze. Once in the room I slip off my shoes and go to my bed. Kairi's there, sleeping. For a moment I just stop and stare because she looks more beautiful than I have every seen her.

Silently I climb in next to her, hoping that for once, I'll get some rest.

**Authors note: I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long! What do you think? Please review and all that jazz. This chapter was very hard to write because It has a lot to do with how I'm going to end the story (which I think I might do in the next five chapters or so) there will hopefully be some more updates this week so be ready! Bye! xoxo**


	11. phone call

**Xions pov:**

"We broke up. Yes, Kairi and me. As it turns out, it takes more than you both being lesbians to make a relationship work." I huff into my cell phone. Roxas was on the other end, and I was venting "Ouch, and here I was thinking you two were perfect!" He mock cries, I guess other people saw our flaws too.

"Ha, ha." I deadpan.

"So, give me the details." He sing songs, god he can be such a girl at times.

"Well, when we were in New York we shared a bed. As you know. One night while we were there, we tried some…things." I say, blushing even thinking about the horror that occurred.

"What kind of things?" Roxas asks suspiciously.

"We kind of tried to, uh, have sex, but we failed miserably." I confess.

"You WHAT!" say Roxas confused.

"As it turns out there are ways to mess it up, like for instance who does what. I wanted to be the one who-." I start but Roxas cuts me off.

"OK, OK, I GET IT! I don't to think of my friends doing stuff, thank you very much. Now EMOTIONALLY why did you guys break up?" He asks.

"We had nothing in common, and the relationship was going nowhere." I say simply.

"Good reasons." Roxas comments.

"Yeah, it felt really mature coming to that decision. Though, we are staying friends because, ya'know I only have three…" I trail off.

"Uh-huh, I think I can solve that problem for you. I just met this girl name Namine, I think you'll really like her." He says, I face palm.

"No."

"Come on! Just meet her once! Give her a chance, please, for me?" Roxas whines.

"Oh fine, but just once." I agree, for the sake of shutting him up.

"Yay! Hey, Axel we have another double date with Xion!" He cheers.

"WHAT!"

**Authors note: It's finally over! Yay! One less thing to worry about. I apologize for the uncreativeness of the end, I wanted them to have sex at some point but wasn't sure how to work it in then my laptop broke and it all went downhill from there. So, as always, review, enjoy an keep reading!**


End file.
